


Words of the Young

by Frogge_0



Series: MCYT Musical Au Stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy and Jschlatt are Siblings, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demonic Possession, Dreamon, Drinking, Emotional Manipulation, Fire, Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Kid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Character Death, Other, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Child Abuse, Prison, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Sheep Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Toby Smith | Tubbo, Substance Abuse, Sympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Drinking, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogge_0/pseuds/Frogge_0
Summary: Tommy is trapped, for how long? He doesn’t know, all he knows is that he’s stuck with Dream for at least a week. But when night time falls onto the world, Tommy learns something about the strange being he’s trapped with, or should he say beingS, and they just want to play a small game while they’re at it.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC AND PARENTAL, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT Musical Au Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183151
Comments: 14
Kudos: 249





	1. Act 1: The 36 Questions(Intro)

**Author's Note:**

> I was sleep deprived and was rewatching the vod as I thought of 36 Questions the Podcast Musical, so naturally I made this fic, I’m tired, did I mention that? This might be more than just a one chapter book, I dunno, depends.
> 
> NOTICE: Clay's problem is not DID or any other personality disorder! It was not the intention as of the Final Draft, though it was halfway based on Jekyll and Hyde's story.

“How long would it be?”

”You signed the waver saying up to a week, and I wrote that waver so... I suppose up to a week,” Dream stood there, his prison jumper dirty and grimy, ribs and other bones jutted out like the mans been starving for 1000 years, even though he was eating another raw potato— yet, he still intimidated Tommy, though he would never admit it.

He would suspect it was the mask, that cruel impassive smily face porcelain mask. Tommy distinctly remembers after Punz and everyone had come and helped him and Tubbo, when he tried to take off Dream’s mask, it wouldn’t budge, ehe even tried slashing it to pieces, yet it stuck as if glued to the older mans face.

It was scary, because even then, Tommy couldn’t seem to do a thing to Dream, sure, he killed him, he gathered the mans past friends and went against him, and locked him up in the prison the man himself had commissioned. And yet, Tommy wanted nothing more than to strip his abuser of his identity, much like what was done to him. The mask not coming off seemed to be a denial of that wish by the fates themselves. 

* * *

In present time, it had been 4 hours since the sound of mounds of TNT went off above them, Tommy had opted to sit in the corner of the obsidian room nearest to the lava, incase Sam came back, he would be able to leave as soon as he could. Dream, he sat in the other corner, Tommy wondered why the man even respected his wish to distance himself from him after he screamed that he didn’t want to get to know him after what he’s done. It seemed out of character for the tyrant.   
_  
maybe he has changed_

That faint betraying voice whispered, the ones inside his head that where the cause of his pain, he trusted too many, trusted too few, all at the wrong and right times. In the end it all hurt him in the end.   
Tommy was stronger now though, or that’s what he told himself, that’s the only way he would be able to wake for another day and keep on walking, he refused to believe that he was still hurt. His walls have lasted this long no matter how broken and chipped they’ve become, he always reconstructed them just in time for the next war, skirmish, battle, argument. 

Faint humming was what broke Tommy out of stupor the heat of the lava slowly tanning against his skin, he glanced briefly at Dream’s corner before doing a double take at what he saw. 

Dream’s whole body seemed silhouette-like but it seemed to be melting away, from the head all the way down to the man’s toes, just to reveal a small skinny boy, with fluffy blonde hair that was curlier than Dream’s and resembled sheep's wool. What stood out the most was that the mask was no where to be seen, lighter green eyes that reminded Tommy of emeralds, not the dark stormy green that Dream’s were stared out onto the obsidian.   
The boy continued to hum, a large crystal ball in his lap as he rocked back and forth with the ball glinting a moment and another by the lava’s light. 

This. This boy could not be Dream.   
  


* * *

“What the FUCK,” his outburst caused the younger boy to stop humming, to look directly into Tommy's eyes and smile, that had been the seller that smile haunted Tommy's mind, crammed itself into his darkest nightmares, and he should be afraid, no, he was afraid, but he just couldn't be, not outwardly. This 7-year-old looking twig of a kid didn't look as intimidating as Dream, or are they both Dream, Tommy wasn't sure, but he will be damned if he didn't find out. 

"Hi! Don't know what you did to get yourself in here, but hope we can get along," The soft, yet energetic, voice of the child was only interrupted by the lava's popping as Tommy's mind tried to catch up with him, it was reeling backwards while trying to move forward, his memories fading into reality in his mind, past mixing into present, until the sharp 

_clank_

of the crystal ball seemed to put his mind back into place. The child stood up as looked like he was about to get up when Tommy held out his hands in a defensive position.

"What the fuck! Don't get close to me! Just because you're suddenly smaller doesn't make me change my mind, Bitch! It's not going to change anything Dream!-" 

"I'm not Dream." 

"Stop shitting on- what did I tell you about getting closer?!" 'Not Dream' had picked up his crystal ball and had trudged to change positions, now sitting directly across from Tommy, the light from the lava finally enlightening the features of the younger boy. The both boys looked unhealthily more mature for their age, though as Tommy stared it was unsettling seeing 'Not Dream's face change from an adult-like calmness to childish patience every-so-often. He wondered if it was just as unsettling for anyone else on the server when they looked at Tommy himself, even Tubbo and Ranboo, though he severely doubted they would care. 

"Sorry. I'm just usually alone when he switches out, it's like I get to spend my free time with someone else for once!" 

"Free Time? Bitch, You're in PRISON! What the fuck? What do you mean 'switches out'?!" 

"Apparently I had this kind of virus thing and such, and He comes out and just takes the reins, you know? I don't remember much, but I remember Sam told me that I'm in this place because I did something bad, but I don't think he knows I'm still sick. I usually wake up at night time though, when He stops existing." As 'Not Dream' rambled about this 'He', Tommy's mind jutted into chaos, his ordered memories and events that he was sure he understood being jostled as new information entered his system, devastating information that was just given to him like the daily weather. 

His mind registered one thing, this sickly child in front of him was definitely not Dream, though his mannerisms reminded Tommy of times between wars, when the whole server seemed to go into down time, just fooling around like idiots, until they're thrown into war yet again. 

"Uhh- so, what's your name then?" That small part of his brain betrayed him, that curious, sympathetic, and useless part of his brain, telling him something was wrong, the one that always told him that he should give second chances, that one that almost always got him hurt. One way or another. 

"It's um- it's Clay," The newly dubbed Clay wrung his hands together his eyes squinting, as though having a deep thought, the crystal ball glowed a faint lime green, a faint image of wispy figures running could be seen though they were hardly identifiable. 

An awkward air filled the cell, something Tommy wanted gone as soon as possible, but he just didn't know how, his mind still jumbled up from either shock or plain slatted trauma, he didn't know. Thankfully, however, Clay seemed to share his sentiments. 

"Okay! I've got something, I swear it's going to be fun! We'll get to know each other in no time!" Clay got up quickly the crystal ball being placed onto the floor as it went back to clear crystal after loosing contact with the boy. Tommy grew curious, the ball was just around the size of his head, perfectly smooth and no blemishes, he reached out to touch it- "DON'T TOUCH THAT PLEASE!" The yell startled him to jump back and had his back against the obsidian once again. 

Clay came back with a small booklet, a title was crudely edged into the leather, it was clear that he had made the book himself. "This is it! Look!" The book fell into his lap as Clay walked back to his Crystal ball. Picking the booklet up Tommy flipped to the first page, 'PART ONE' was written in bold lettering, bubble letters at that, flipping to the next page was a question, 'Question 1, If you could have anyone in the universe to eat dinner with, who would you chose?' Tommy flipped through each page and counted that there were 39 pages in the book. "What is this shit?" 

"It's the 36 Questions! ✨Clay Style✨"

"Okay but why are we fucking doing this?" 

"To get to know each other?"

"I don't fucking want-" 

"It'll help us pass the time when you're here. I don't know about you but I don't like it when it's quiet," 

Silence followed after those words, only to be filled with Clay's humming once again, Tommy sighed, muttering, "Do we have to do all of this shit?" 

"No, we can do only part 1, if that's okay, I made this before I was sick so they're kinda bad, it's only to spend the time," He stared at the page, _it's just a question, you'll go insane if you're stuck here for a week,_

Tommy nearly laughed at how stupid this situation was, here he was sitting on the floor with a younger version of his abuser, being ask to play 36 questions with the boy (technically 12 questions as Clay had insisted that that could be the minimum) while sitting in a prison cell. 

"Why fucking not, sure." 

Clay instantly perked up, his head raised and staring up at Tommy, a smile breaking on the younger boys face. "We both have to answer the question, but can I ask the question?" 

"yeah, sure," 

What had Tommy gotten himself into. 


	2. Who Do You Miss Most? (Question 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay and Tommy learn a little about each other, whist talking about those who they miss most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Tommy is acting a little out of character, but I kinda do need him to give Clay a chance, for the plot to move forward, also note that I am posting this at 11:30 pm and so if this is sloppy I am sorry.

"Question 1, If you could have anyone in the universe to eat dinner with, who would you choose?" 

"I-"

_ Vikkstar? _

Ʉ₦₵₳Ɽł₦₲

_ Schlatt? _

ĐɆ₳Đ

_ Technoblade? _

_ ฿Ɇ₮Ɽ₳ɎɆĐ _

_ Phil? _

_ ₳฿₳₦ĐØ₦ɆĐ _

_ Who- _

"Hey, you okay? H-e-l-l-o! Hey!" Clay shook Tommy's shoulder, sensing that the older boy was getting troubled by the question. "We can just skip to the next one-" 

"Tubbo." 

"What?" 

"I would have Tubbo over for dinner," Tommy stared down at Clay, his eyes seemed glazed, 

"Who's Tubbo?" 

_ They sat on the new bench staring at the sunset as his music disc played,  _ **_the Mask stared at the back of their heads_ **

_ They jumped off rickety dirt and wooden towers with hope burning in their hearts as they grabbed the thing they’ve fought for a month,  _ **_the Mask stared from above_ **

_ They sang together out of tune wearing makeshift revolutionary outfits as they followed Wilbur like little ducklings,  _ **_the Mask stared at them from the hills_ **

_ They ran together as explosions rang out, set off by just one explosion as they ran for the waters,  _ **_the Mask stared through the smoke_ **

_ They stared at each other in fear, as the older had a firework pointed at his chest by the manthey both considered a brother,  _ **_the Mask stared from far away_ **

_ So many things, so many events, how  _ _ LONG _ _ has that  _ **_Mask_ ** _ been watching him? Watching them all as they cried, laughed, died, over and over and over again? _

"How could you not know Tubbo you b-" But, in some miraculous spin of fate, Tommy stopped himself from going into a rant, as tears slowly started well up in Clay's eyes. 

_ This isn't Dream, _

_ This isn't Dream, _

_ He doesn't know, just pretend he's like Ghostbur or some sh*t Tommy. _

_ You held your tongue for Ghostbur right?  _

_ You can do it again for him, _

"He's my best friend." Clay pulled a face, his brows furrowing and lips pressed in a sign of confusion. 

“So out of  **anyone** in the world, you chose someone you could see any normal day?” Tommy nearly laughed, a “normal day” was nonexistent if you lived in the DreamSMP, it was always chaos one way or another, even in peacetime, it just depended if you were forgiven. 

“It’s a little bit deeper than that,” A smile worked his way to his lips, the bond between them was like if they were blood brothers, fighting together, working together, scheming together, always together. And here they were, apart, so many things have wedged them apart, Dream, Wars, People, Nations, and so many more things. “We’re like brothers, I suppose, though he’s always so fucking clingy,” 

Clay tilted his head, “So like me and Izzy?” 

“Who’s Izzy?” 

“My sister. I haven’t seen her in a long time.” It seemed as though the obsidian got darker, and the shadows grew larger, as the young boy curled up more into himself hugging his ball closer. The mood dampened considerably, as it was no longer the bittersweet feeling of nostalgia, but a sadness of a boy who could not remember. 

“Oh, you mean Drista,” 

“Who’s Drista?” 

“She’s- never mind,” This got Tommy’s head whirling, how Clay is even here was something he started to ignore, but questions slowly rose up again from the corners of his mind. 

_ Who  _ **_is_ ** _ Drista?  _

_ Had she changed her name?  _

_ Was she born after Clay’s predicament?  _

_ What exactly was his predicament?  _

_ And who was the  _ **_“He”_ ** _ who controlled- _

“You’re dozing off again.” Shaking Tommy’s T-Shirt sleeve Clay pouted, “You’re supposed to ask to question back to me,” 

“Alright, Who would  you want over for dinner?” 

“My mama!” The little boy said instantly as though he’s been preparing this answer for years, looking at how worn the book was, he probably had.

“Bullshit.  **You chose someone you could see any normal day** but I can’t?” Tommy humored, though a little offended, throwing the boys words back at him. Clay looked down, the boy’s ears had turned red out of embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry,” 

“What?- why the fuck are you sorry?”

“I’m sorry,” 

“Look, what the fuck. You didn’t even do wrong shit-well you kind of did- but not right now!” Clay nodded, Tommy hesitantly patted the younger’s head in a similar fashion that Wilbur used to do. He really was just copying Wilbur at this point. Clay leaned into the touch looking up at Tommy with sad eyes, it reminded Tommy of Henry and how he’d look at him like that when Tommy would be out for days at a time. 

“I haven’t seen mama in a long time, she went away before I started to black out,” Tommy looked curiously at the boy, his hand still in the fluffy light blonde hair, “Sh-She s-said she’d come b-back, b-but she never-” Clay broke down, tears building up. “Never- never came,” Now crying, as he tried to wipe them away, not wanting his new friend? acquaintance? _ Vł₵₮ł₥? _ to see him crying, remembering the mean boys in town mocking him whenever he visited. 

_ What happened to those boys? _

_ I never saw them again _

_ I blacked out once didn’t I? _

Clay felt someone awkwardly hugging him(though it was hard with the crystal ball), patting his head, as though trying to help but unsure how to or if they should do so. “I miss her… I miss my mama,” 

He looked at the older one who looked like he was confused at what he was doing, “Do you miss your Tubbo?” 

Tommy jerked at the mention of Tubbo, he himself was barely listening to what Clay was saying, bad manners he knows, but he couldn’t concentrate. “Um, yeah, I miss Tubbo. I used to miss him a lot actually,” His mind drifted to when he sat alone in his tent at exile. A photo of him and Tubbo together was what kept him from offing himself at times, that photo’s long gone now though. “But I’ll get to see him again after I get out of this fucking prison,” 

“Can I go with you?” 

“No.” Though the answer was quick and instinctual, as Tommy’s thoughts raced.

**_Dream_ ** _ shouldn’t be let out,  _

_ He isn’t  _ **_Dream_ **

_ But  _ **_they’re_ ** _ connected _

_ This was a  _ **_trick_ ** _!  _

_ No it wasn’t,  _

_ You should be more careful- _

“Oh, okay, but make sure to visit me okay!” 

Tommy looked at the boy, his eyes still having some trace of fear though whether it’s aimed at him or not was beyond the younger boy's comprehension. He cleared his throat, bringing the book up and flipping to the next page to change the subject. “Hey, let’s just do the next fucking question right? Right. ‘Question 2, would you want to be famous?’...”

* * *

_ Oh Clay~  _

_ I know you’re ignoring me,  _

_ Why don’t you want to play anymore?  _

_ I am you, after all. _

_ Do you not remember Clay?  _

_ Do you not remember that night?  _

_ She was scared of you Clay,  _

_ That’s why she ran off,  _

_ Leaving you with me,  _

_ All alone,  _

_ Together to play…  _


End file.
